Family differences
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Carnaby returns to St Trinian's to discover that his 'drip' of a daughter has become head girl... Set after 2nd movie. No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ST Trinian's

* * *

><p>Carnaby's Battered Rolls Royce pulled up at the Gothic building that was ST Trinian's. After their latest prank that got them in the newspapers, Carnaby wanted his daughter out of that school.<br>She may have been a drip, but she was still his daughter.

As Carnaby entered the building, it was eerily quiet. He surveyed the place critically. No cycling signs on the _staircase_, for goodness sake. Defaced photos of the teachers. A glass cabinet full of shrunken heads. A cannon in the corner with a stack of cannonballs next to it.  
>The more he saw of the place, the more he had to get his daughter out.<br>Carnaby turned back to the staircase and jumped. A group of angry looking girls had appeared on the staircase. Despite being a grown man, the still scared Carnaby, especially the one dressed from head to toe in black with an eyepatch and bright red fringe, and the tall, dark-skinned girl with a sour expression on her face and muscled arms poking out from a customized white shirt.  
>She was the one who spoke first. "Wot you doin' 'ere?" she growled in a deep, almost <em>masculine<em> voice.  
>Carnaby composed himself. "I'm here to see Miss Fritton. I believe she is your headmistress." he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, though internally he was quakingin fear. Where was Annabelle? He just wanted to rush out with her and never return.<br>"She's out. She's at a conference." The girl growled.  
>"Well, then, I'd like to see the next person in charge."<br>"That would be the head girl." A different girl said in a high voice, moving forward. Carnaby was instantly scared of her, too; she was tall, with wild, thick dreadlocks and a uniform so customized she might as well have been wearing casual clothes. The only shred of uniform was the St Trinians's badge, sewn onto her strange felt hat.  
>"Well the, may I see the head girl?" Carnaby was sick of prolonging this horror, and was beginning to wish he'd never come.<br>"Oi! HEAD GIRL!" The dark skinned girl bellowed.  
>There was the sound of high heels, then the crowd of girls instantly parted in half to make way for the girl who was coming down now.<p>

She was absolutely the most terrifying of all of them, Carnaby decided. She was very tall, almost his hight, and the massive heels she wore didn't exactly help either. Her face was confident yet intimidating, painted with make-up and framed with billows of deep brown hair styled to perfection. Her uniform, though not as severe as the dreadlocked girl's, was artistic and differed a _lot_ to the original. On top of her brunette head, a strange hat perched, tilted to the side. The girl stood on the step above Carnaby, staring him down until he felt tiny.  
>"Yes? What do you want?" she asked him in a sharp, deep voice that sent shivers down his spine.<br>"I- I'm here to see my daughter, Annabelle Fritton."  
>The girl nodded understandingly yet angrily. "So you're the Anti-Fritton." she started circling him intimidatingly like a panther might stalk his prey.<br>"I'll get my tongs." the dark-skinned girl interjected.  
>The head girl sighed, a smug smile creeping onto her lips. "Not yet-"<br>"I never get to use me tongs!" the girl wailed.  
>"I said not YET! However, it would be a good Idea to prepare them. I'm pretty sure they'll come in handy this time, Bianca."<br>The one named Bianca smiled and darted up the shabby stairs. The head girl continued her circling of Carnaby, her high-heeled boots clicking loudly, her deep brown eyes narrowing under their eyeliner. She looked even more like a panther than ever, Carnaby decided. He tried to stay calm, hiding his gulp by straightening his flamboyant necktie.  
>"I repeat, I am looking for my daughter." he said sharply. "Annabelle Fritton. Miss Fritton's niece."<br>"Annabelle is-"  
>"A drip, I know." Carnaby cut the girl off. "A total ugly nerd. She must be bullied to death at this dump- she was at Cheltenham, and that was a decent school." Carnaby babbled haughtily, before stopping himself.<br>The head girl's manicured eyebrows had shot up her ivory forehead, her eyes wide with fury. The others were totally stunned silent too- he must have offended their school, and the little brats probably loved it.  
><em>Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!<em> Carnaby cursed inwardly, fliching. They were probably going to torture him now in some strange way- he shuddered a little as the maculine, dark-skinned girl re-appeared, her hands behind her back, most likely holding some kind of metal tongs.  
>"What... did you call Annabelle Fritton?" The dreadlocked girl growled, stepping forward. Although he was frightened, Carnaby couldn't help scoffing at her uniform.<br>"Well, you know, the one that you obviously bully and hate... Where is she, in your dungeons?" Carnaby snickered at his own lame joke. "Walking the plank?" he indicated the cannon. "Tied up with school-ties and hair extensions?"  
>Before Carnaby knew it, a slash of hot pain lashed across his face. He let out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream and leapt back. For a moment he did not realise what had happened to him- then he saw the head girl, a cruel smile across her face, her hand raised.<br>"What the-"  
>Had that girl just <em>slapped<em> him?  
>"Annabelle Fritton is a respected member of this school!" A girl with oddly styled blonde hair yelled. Carnaby thought she was familiar- some rock singer he had seen in a magazine. She held no interest to him, but the words she spoke did.<br>"What?" he yelped. "_Respected?_ The girl couldn't be respected if she was among lunatics- _**OW**_!" The head girl had slapped the other side of his face.  
>"How dare you raise a hand to me? You're just like my wife was before she left, stupid idiot, I'm surprised Annabelle didn't get her spirit... What?"<br>The girls had their arms folded, giving the guy raised eyebrows as if he was missing something important.  
>"What?" Carnaby repeated. The girl with dreadlocks giggled a little, and the head girl was smirking.<br>That _smirk_! It reminded Carnaby so much of his wife...  
>With a start, the pieces came together. Annabelle was well respected like the head girl, the head girl was like his ex-wife, just like Annabelle...<br>"NO!" He yelled. The head girl let out an evil laugh.  
>The girl was his daughter.<br>"Annabelle!" he whimpered, shrinking down as the girls closed in menacingly. "I didn't mean it! Just a joke! Ha ha!" Giving up on flattering her, Carnaby spun around to make a run for it, only to see that the girls had encircled it.  
>"Now, Zoe!" Annabelle yelled, and a butch girl dressed entirely in black- except for a bright red fringe- tossed something strange on Carnaby.<br>"HELP!" he tried to yell, but by then the world had gone black.

* * *

><p>Carnaby awoke groggily, groaning. It was dark, and he smiled.<br>It had been a dream!  
>He leapt up, then winced as he felt a sting across his cheeks.<br>"Ouch." he muttered to himself, rubbing his face, which felt like it was burning. "I just had the weirdest dream." Carnaby announced to no-one in particular. "I dreamt that Annabelle was _popular_ and wearing slut clothes-"  
>"I wouldn't call them slut clothes." Someone snapped from the darkness in an unfamiliar voice. "And Annabelle is popular."<br>A light shone in his face, causing him to blink.  
>"Where am I?" Carnaby yelled.<br>"St Trinian's." Of course. The torchlight reflected into a pale face with painted red lips, framed by dyed-black hair. The girl looked too old to be in school, Carnaby decided, but maybe she was a teacher. His eyes met her furious ones, narrowed angrily.  
>"Who the devil are <em>you<em>?" Carnaby spat. This girl must not have been a teacher- surely a teacher wouldn't hold him imprisoned in a school.  
><em>My natural Fritton charm would make her or him fall in love with me and let me go.<em> He though vainly, staring angrily at the girl.  
>"Kelly Jones." The girl told him, as if that explained everything.<br>Carnaby stared at her blankly, before snarling "Never heard of you."  
>The girl sighed, frustrated. "<em>Former<em> head girl, before your daughter took it up. I still like to visit, and they decided I'm the perfect person to keep you here, because I'll be good at stopping you from escaping."  
>Carnaby gulped, then shook his silver head. He wouldn't let some stupid girl tell him what to do.<br>"Well, good luck. I'm leaving now." He said matter-of-factly, pulling himself up and walking towards the door. With a start, he fell across the dark room. He felt numb, then searing pain flared in his chest. He winced and looked up to see that Kelly girl's manicured fist, outstretched towards him. "Don't try to leave. It's just a waste of time."  
>Carnaby shivered, but refused to be scared.<br>"Now look here..." Carnaby began, but a frightening look from Kelly shut him up.  
>"Don't try to get out of here. You insulted us- you're going to pay!"<br>Despite his composure, Carnaby started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It's just a really random oneshot I decided to do.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's

* * *

><p>Once Carnaby had finished crying like a little girl, while Kelly watched skeptically, he struggled to compose himself. After all, he was Carnaby Fritton; suave, sophisticated, charming, handsome... at least, that was how he viewed himself. After all, he reasoned in his mind, why else would everyone look at him as he strutted down the street, shaking his hips? Why would people choke on their champagne if he blew them a kiss? They were obviously <em>so<em> flattered.  
><em>That's it!<em> Carnaby thought ecstatically. _I don't know why I didn't think of it before! I can make this girl- Kasey or Lily or something- fall in love with me! THEN she'll let me go!_  
>And with that, Carnaby flashed her with what he thought was a charming smile. "Well, Helloooo..." He purred. "I didn't notice how... ravishing you are. I'm sure that if we sort this whole, silly feud out I can make it worth your while..." He trailed off, cocking an eyebrow and winking at Kelly. "If you get my drift!"<br>Kelly's jaw dropped, and she made a disgusted sound.  
>A moment later, Carnaby was flying backwards into the wall.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay!<em> He thought to himself in frustration, as he rubbed his sore and bruised back. _Maybe that didn't work. Huh- there must be something wrong with that girl. Everyone loves Carnaby Fritton! Even men!_  
>But Carnaby had to come up with a new plan to get out, and he knew that. <em>Lucky I'm so smart.<em> He thought smugly, even though he was entirely wrong.  
>Then he let out another high pitched scream when he realised that Kelly was standing over him.<br>"Try that again and you're dead!" She growled threateningly.  
>Carnaby's lip trembled, but he forced it to stop, biting back another outburst of girlish sobs.<br>"Now look here, Lily!" he announced in a falsely brave voice, standing up in a stance that he thought resembled a prize fighter.  
>It didn't.<br>"My name's KELLY." Kelly glared at him. "Say it wrong again, and you're dead..."  
>"I don't need any threats from YOU, missy." Carnaby yelled, curling his hands into fists and rotating them. He began stupidly jumping about, tossing his fists into air. "<em>I <em> was a white belt in Karate!" He hoped desperately that this would impress Kelly- after all, surely she didn't know the system of belts in martial arts! A white belt was, in fact, the lowest belt you could get- and Carnaby had been a pathetic white belt, being kicked out after one week of lessons due to the fact that he screamed loudly any time anyone made a fist near him, irritating the instructor. Still, he hoped that this information would throw the Kelly girl a bit, and then he could make his escape.  
>Instead, she snorted.<br>"A white belt?" she scoffed. "Please. _I_ was a black belt at age ten." There was no hint of deception on her face, and Carnaby gulped. However, he tried to hide it and seem macho.  
>"Oh yeah?" he tossed his head. "Put 'em up!"<br>"If you insist." Kelly gave him an evil smile, and with a lazy flick of her fist, Carnaby was thrown back into the wall. Kelly was unable to suppress her laughter.

* * *

><p>In life, we are supposed to learn the consequences of our actions. Most people will realise their mistakes and learn from them, but Carnaby Fritton was not that type. As his back was re-aquainted with the hard wall in his cell, he began instantly thinking of another plan. He watched as Kelly pressed a button on a small headset mouth-and-ear piece.<br>"Hey, Belle." She muttered into the microphone by her mouth. "My shift's almost over. Send Bianca up to watch on the Anti-Fritton. I'll leave the headset for her."  
>Carnaby's ears pricked up, and he watched as Kelly slipped the headset from her ear, shaking out her short-ish black hair before she opened the door a crack.<br>"I'm leaving, and I'm LOCKING THE DOOR." Kelly snarled. "Your next guard should be here in five minutes or less, so you won't be able to escape somehow in the meantime. And this door is concrete and metal, so you can't break it down." And then she disappeared through the small crack of light, and Carnaby was left alone.  
>Instantly, he dived for the headset, pressing the red button on it.<br>"Yes, Kel?" Annabelle's voice picked up. "Bianca's coming, she's just getting her tongs."  
>Carnaby shuddered. He then forced his voice to sound exactly like Kelly's voice- if, by any chance, Kelly's voice sounded like Carnaby holding his nose (which it didn't). "Belle?" He imitated. "This is Kasey- Kelly, I mean. Kelly..." Carnaby struggled to remember the girl's last name. "...Kelly Phones. I think you should let the handsome devil out, because he's so handsome that I love him. Let him out!"<br>Annabelle snorted. "Nice try, moron." she said sarcastically, and then with a crackle, the transmission ended.  
>"Yes, well... You were an UGLY BABY!" Carnaby yelled down the headset, despite the fact that Annabelle had already gone.<br>"Oi."  
>Carnaby looked up to see that the door had opened, and the masculine looking, dark-skinned girl that Carnaby had seen earlier was standing in the dim light from outside whatever the cell was, thick rods of metal in her hands- obviously what she called her 'tongs'. "If you put one step outta line," She boomed. "Then I'm gonna have to stick these where the the sun don't shine."<br>Carnaby whimpered slightly. _This girl doesn't seem to be in love with me like the others! _He thought, extremely shocked. As the girl glared at him menacingly, Carnaby let out a tiny squeak that sounded oddly like "Mummy!"

* * *

><p>This was torture. Absolute torture. Carnaby had to stick a fist in his mouth to stop himself from screaming loudly at the pain. However, after hours, he couldn't help himself.<br>"Please- please stop!" he whimpered.  
>Bianca rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I should listen to you?" she snarled.<br>Carnaby once again tried to make himself seem alluring. "Well, I could make it worth your-" But before he could say the word "while", Bianca waved her tongs threateningly and Carnaby shut up. But the agonising torture did not cease, and he shook as it continued...  
><em><strong>Rap music.<strong>_  
>The Bianca girl had brought a boom-box, and now Rap music was reverberating around Carnaby's cell. Carnaby, who was used to either classical, orchestral music or flamboyant 80s songs (his secret vice) could not handle the sound of a man shouting loudly and a thudding beat- it caused his delicate yet slightly sticking-out ears absolute agony, and he wanted to scream but knew that if he did, Bianca would stick her tongs "Where the moon didn't sparkle", or whatever it was that she'd said. (In fact she'd said "Where the sun don't shine," but Carnaby couldn't be bothered remembering things like that."<br>So he tried to take the pain of the rap music that Bianca was playing, and was highly relieved when it grinded to a halt, revealing that Bianca's shift was over. She gave disgruntled mutterings at not being able to use her tongs. Carnaby had still not given up on the "in love" factor on the great escape but he was rather pathetically planning. He put what he considered a heartbreaking, smouldering expression on his face and struck what he considered a "sexy" pose as the door opened for the girl who was taking over the shift as his captor.  
>"Hello," he purred seductively.<br>"You are DISGUSTING!" snapped a voice from the shadows, and a girl stepped into the light.  
>Carnaby's heart sank.<br>"Oh no..." he squeaked as the disgusted girl approached him.  
>It was Annabelle.<p> 


End file.
